pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Riolu
|dexcekalos=062 |evointo=Lucario |gen=Generation IV |species=Emanation Pokémon |type=Fighting |imheight=2'04" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=44.5 lbs. |metweight=20.2 kg |ability=Steadfast Inner Focus |dw=Prankster |body=06 |color=Blue |male=87.5 |evo= }} Riolu (Japanese: リオル Riolu) is a -type Baby Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Riolu is a black and blue, dog-like Pokémon nearing two and a half feet. Its appearance is similar to its evolved form Lucario, though there are some differences. Its legs and torso are colored black while its head, lower body and tail are blue. Riolu have large, rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws, placed in a similar fashion to Lucario's spikes. Riolu also have a black "mask" with two black appendages on either side, and red eyes. Special abilities in the anime.]] Riolu are sensitive to a special type of energy called Aura as Lucario is. Riolu's evolved form, Lucario, can use these waves for attacks, tracking, or to predict future moves. However, Riolu does not have the full potential of these powers, using them as described in ripples rather than waves. Moves such as Aura Sphere or Detect can not be learned by Riolu due to its inability to fully use the power of aura. Evolution Riolu evolves into Lucario when you level it up during the day with high friendship. Game Info Game Locations |diamondpearl=Egg on Iron Island |dprarity=One |platinum=Egg on Iron Island |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Challenger's Cave |bwrarity=Rare |black2white2=Floccesy Ranch |b2w2rarity=Rare |xy=Route 22 |xyrarity=Rare |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad. |pearl=Its body is small, yet powerful. It can crest three mountains and cross two canyons in one night. |platinum=It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves. |heartgold=They communicate with one another using their auras. They are able to run all through the night. |soulsilver=They communicate with one another using their auras. They are able to run all through the night. |black=It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the forms of waves. |white=It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the forms of waves. |black 2=It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. |white 2=It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. |x=It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. |y=The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad. |or = It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. |as = The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |dpspr=Riolu(DP)Sprite.png |ptspr=Riolu(Plt)Sprite.png |hgssspr=Riolu(Plt)Sprite.png |IVback=RioluBack(DPP)Sprite.png |dpsprs=Riolu(DP)ShinySprite.png |ptsprs=Riolu(Plt)ShinySprite.png |hgsssprs=Riolu(Plt)ShinySprite.png |IVbacks=RioluBack(DPP)ShinySprite.png |bwspr= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Riolu_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime In the anime, Riolu has made an appearance during Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Parts One and Two, which aired as a one hour special commemorating the release of Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. This Riolu had been trained to use Aura Sphere and was unnaturally strong. It was taken away from its owner by a group that wanted to exploit it but Ash and co. returned it, with Kellyn's help. This Riolu developed a strong bond with Ash. Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Maylene has a Riolu. It is seen using Drain Punch against Pearl's Monferno, who Platinum borrowed in order to fight her. Then, when Diamond's is traveling alone, he is given an egg by Riley, which eventually hatched into a Riolu. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Hareta gained a Riolu egg in Serious Training on Iron Island which hatched into a Riolu later on in that chapter. Trivia *Riolu is the only pure -type Pokémon whose evolved form is not a pure -type, but instead a and . *Both of Riolu's abilities have something to do with flinching. Steadfast increases Riolu's speed when it flinches while Inner Focus prevents it from flinching. **This means, that in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Series where Pokémon have both of their abilities, Inner Focus prevents Steadfast from ever activating. *Riolu is the only Fighting Pokémon playable in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Origins Riolu's name is simply based on Lucario's name, switching "Rio" with "Lu" and leaving out "Ca". Gallery 447Riolu_DP_anime.png 447Riolu_Dream.png 447Riolu_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 447Riolu_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 447Riolu_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon